wish of changmin
by SunakumaKYUMIN
Summary: ga tahu...


**Wish of Changmin**

Bisakah aku berharap, walau aku tahu meminta mereka selamanya bersama denganku itu tidak mungkin. Tapi bisakah aku berharap di hari spesialku nanti mereka ada disampingku.

_changmin POV_

" sangechukal hamnida uri evil magnae kyunnie..."

TES..

Berhenti menangis shim changmin. Jangan buang air matamu lagi untuk mereka. Mereka tak akan bisa seperti hyungdeul di super junior yang bisa merelakan waktunya untuk acara ulang tahun magnae mereka, walau mereka tak lagi bersama. Kau tahu dan sadar sendirikan shim changmin mereka sudah melupakanmu. Ingat itu. Aku berusaha memperingati diriku sendiri tapi rasanya sulit untuk menerimanya, bahwa dengan mudahnya mereka bertiga melupakan semuanya. Semua kenangan selama ini.

_flashback on_

"changminnie-ah..."

"ne, yunppa. Wae?"

"sebentar lagi kan kau ulang tahun. Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiahmu"

Aku kembali teringat acara ulang tahun kyuhyun. Semua hyungdeulnya datang termasuk si koala dan mochi itu. Bahkan hankyunh hyung dan kibum hyung yang memiliki jadwal yang padat, juga kangin hyung dan heechul hyung yang sedang wamil pun datang.

"aku tak butuh hadiah apa pun. Aku hanya ingin hyungdeul ada di hari ulang tahunku. Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi appa" kuperhatikan yunho hyunng, matanya terlihat terluka. Mian hyung aku egois.

"ne changminnie-ah appa akan berusaha"

##$%^#$una

"my boo ku mohon... kau tahu changminnie sangat ingin kalian ada di hari ulanh tahunnya seperti dulu. Ku mohon boo..."

BRUUK!

Yunho hyung meninju tembok dengan tangan kanannya. Aku langsung kembali ke kamarku. Rasa hausku tiba-tiba menghilang mendengar percakapan tadi. Walau aku tak tahu apa yang jaejoong hyung ucapkan, tapi aku mengerti dari ekspresi yunho hyung.

"changminnie-ah appa mau keluar dulu ya.."

"ne appa" aku tahu yunho hyung pasti akan menemui jaejoong hyung.

Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam saat ku dengar suara pintu terbuka. Itu pasti yunho hyung. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas mendekat kearahku.

"changminnie..kau sudah tidur rupanya. Mian changminnie. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku memang leader yang baik. Aku tidak bisa seperti leeteuk hyung, aku tidak bisa membujuk mereka. Mianhae aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Mianhae changminnie-ah. Selamat malam mimpi indah babymin"

Aku merasakan yunho hyung mengecup keningku lama. Pipiku basah oleh air mata, tapi itu bukan air mataku. Aku tahu yunho hyung menangis dan itu semua karena keegoisanku. Pabbo kau shim changmin. Mianhae yunho hyung.

TES..TES..

_flashback off_

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku terus melihat video-video ini. Video-video kebersamaan hyungdeul di super junior yang jujur membuatku iri dan video-video aat kami masih bersama, saat aku dan para hyungdeulku bersama. Semua itu membuatku senang dan terluka disaat bersamaan.

Bisakah aku berharap, walau aku tahu meminta mereka selamanya bersama denganku itu tidak mungkin. Tapi bisakah aku berharap di hari spesialku nanti mereka ada disampingku.

TES..TES...

Lagi-lagi air mata ini jatuh. Aku sudah tidak peduli untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini aku menangis, andai dia ada disini sekarang. Ku rasa aku membutuhkannya saat ini.

"kyunnie..."

_END changmin POV_

Seorang namja bermata musang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dongsaeng kesayangannya. Namja itu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan dongsaengnya itu yang sudah tiga hari terus menerus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya.

"changminnie-ah keluarlah...appa minta maaf tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu. Appa mohon keluarlah" ucap namja itu entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia meminta dongsaengnya itu untuk keluar namun usahanya selalu gagal.

"aku rasa aku harus menghubunginya..semoga mereka bisa membantuku." Ucap namja itu.

#$%^&$#$una

Sebuah panggung nan megah mulai tertutup sempurna, seiring dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris yang menutup penampilan terakhir mereka dikonser itu. Sembilan namja yang di kenali sebagai anggota aktif dari sebuah boyband aktif korea. Super junior. Baru saja menyelesaikan konser super show 4 mereka di singapura, langsung bergegas menuju ruang ganti mereka.

Drrrt..Drrrt...Drrrt...

"kyunnie..." ucapseorang namja diseberang telepon.

"minnnie-ah kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam"

"ne kyunnie aku tahu...aku hanya merindukanmu dan hyungdeul super junior" mendengar ucapan salah satu sahabat magnae mereka member super junior yaang lain pun mendekat.

"jangan bohong min, aku tahu saat ini kau merindukan mereka bertiga kan? Sudah lah min..jangan menangis lagi. Bukankah beberapa menit lagi kau ulang tahun eoh?"

"ulang tahun heh! Percuma aku merayakannya. Aku hanya akan membuat appa bersedih. Karena aku appa tidak bisa bersama dengan umma, karena aku appa ikut dibenci oleh mereka, karena keegoisanku appa selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena aku.."

"CUKUP SHIM CHANGMIN" teriak kyuhyun. "berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" suara kyuhyun terdengar melembut.

"aku akan berusaha menghubungi jae umma" tambah kyuhyun

"haha! Jangan bodoh CHO KYUHYUN. Kau tak perlu melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Aku sudah menyerah dengan mereka." Suara changmin terdengar terluka.

"tapi.."

"sampai jumpa" potong changmin mengakhiri teleponnya.

"kyunnie.." panggil leeteuk

"ne umma. Wae?"

"tadi yunho-ah menghubungiku dia bilang changminnie-ah sudah tiga hari ini tidak keluar dari kamar"'

"MWO TIGA HARII!" teriak semua member kecuali kyuhyun.

"ne..yunho-ah bilang ia sudah berusaha untuk membujuk changminnie-ah keluar tapi tidak berhasil"

"kenapa tidak didobrak saja pintunya?" tanya eunhyuk

"tidak semudah itu. Si pabbo itu memiliki pengaman yang hebat dipintu kamarnya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa membukanya dari luar. Hanya aku dan dia yang tahu bagaimana cara membukanya dari luar. Huftt... aku sudah menduga sebelumnya, si pabbo itu pasti akan melakukan hal ini" ucap kyuhyun.

"jadi kau sudah menduga kalau changminnie-ah akan melakukan hal ini?

"kira-kira begitu, umma ingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu?"

_flashback on_

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 11.45 malam waktu setempat. Para member super junior baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal mereka hari ini untuk persiapan super show mereka di singapura. Mereka langsung bergegas menuju van hitam yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke hotel.

Drrrt... drrrrt... drrrt...

Sebuah getaran terasa di saku celana anggota termuda mereka. Dilihatnya nama sang sahabat aka shim changmin.

"yeoseboyo.."

"kyunnie...hiks"

"kau kenapa min? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada masalah apa? Ceritakan padaku?" tanya kyuhyun panik, mengingat sahabatnya itu takakan menghubunginya dalam keadaan meanangis jika bukan hal besar yang menimpanya. Mendengar kepanikan dari magnae mereka mau tak mau member lain pun terbangun dari acara istirahat mereka. Sang leader meminta sang magnae untuk menlaudspek teleponnya.

"seminggu yang lalu yunppa bertanya padaku apa yang aku inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahun. Kau tahu kyu aku sangat merindukan jaemma,su-ie hyung dan chunnie hyung. Jadi, aku meminta mereka mereka bertiga ada saat aku ulang tahun pada yunppa. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi aku juga sangat merindukan mereka kyu hiks..

Dan tadi pagi aku mendengar percakapan yunppa dan jaemma. Walau yunppa memohon tapi jaemma tetap tidak mau menemuiku. Hingga akhirnya yunppa menemui jaemma secara langsung. Begitu pulang yunppa langsung ke kamarku, mengucapkan kata-kata maaf kepadaku, menangis di hadapanku. Dan lagi-lagi aku egois, aku hanya terdiam sambil terus mendengar kata-kata maafnya. Hatiku terlalu sakit kyu, sakit karena hyungdeul yang sangat aku sayangi tak menyayangiku lagi, sakit karena membuat yunppa menangis gara-gara keegoisanku. Lagi-lagi aku membuat yunppa bersedih kyu..hiks..."

_flash back off_

"minnie-ah mengurung dirinya dikamar bukan karena ia kecewa kepada yunho hyung. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri membuat yunho hyung bersedih" ucap kyuhyun. Ryeowook, sungmin, eunhyuk, dan donghae mulai menangis. Sementara member yang lain hanya terdiam. Mereka mengarti apa yang yunho dan changmin rasakan. Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang telah hidup bertahun-tahun bersama dan sudah kau anggap keluarga.

"aku harus menghubungi jaejoong hyung"

"yeoseoboyo.."

"ne..ada apa kyuhyun-ah?"

"jaejoong hyung bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu? Ku mohon temui - "

"jika kau hanya memintaku menemui mereka berdua, maka kau telah membuang waktuku. AKU SIBUK" potong jaejoong

"dengarkan aku KIM JAEJOONG"

"heh! Jadi ini yang leadermu ajarkan? Tak punya sopan santun" cibir jaejoong

"BERHENTI MENGHINA TEUKIE UMMA PABBO!" teriak kyuhyun "setidaknya aku bersyukur dia bukan seorang umma yang dengan mudahnya melupakan aegyanya sepertimu"

"apa maksudmu heh?"

"hahaha"kyuhyun tertawa getir "kau bilang apa maksudku? Dulu kau bilang changmin adalah anak kesayanganmu dan yunho hyung. Apa semudah itu kau melupakannya eoh?"

"ku katakan padamu MEREKA BERDUA TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA LAGI DENGANKU. DENGAN KAMI SEKARANG"

"baiklah. Ini membuatku sadar KAU dan KEDUA DONGSAENGMU itu memang TIDAK LAYAK dianggap keluarga oleh YUNHO HYUNG dan CHANGMIN. MAAF MEMBUAT WAKTUMU TERBUANG KIM JAEJOONG" kyuhyun menutup teleponnya kasar.

BRAAK!

Kyuhyun melempar botol air mineral dihadapannya ke tembok untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Kemudian kyuhyun kembali menghubungi seseorang. Kemarahannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kecemasan karena orang yang dihubunginya tak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

"minnie-ah ayo angkat teleponnya..."gumam kyuhyun yang masih dapat didengar oleh member yang lain.

"wae kyu?"

"perasaanku tidak enak siwon hyung. Minnie-ah tidak mengangkat teleponku" kyuhyun langsung mengganti bajunya asal

"apa yang akan kau lakukan kyu?" tanya shindong

"aku akan kembali ke korea sekarang juga"

"andwe kyu! Kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang, kau harus istirahat. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah kyu, sudah dua hari ini kau kurang istirahat karena menemani changminnie-ah lewat telepon. Kau tidak bisa pergi kyu. Ku mohon kyu.." ucap sungmin sambil berdiri di depan pintu.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh sungmin erat. Kyuhyun ingin membuat hyung kesayangannya itu tenang.

"gomawo telah menghawatirkanku. Tapi aku baik-baik saja saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada menghawatirkanku, hyung tau kan? Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatku. Karena itu aku harus pergi sekarang hyung." Kyuhyun berhasil memegang knop pintu yang ada dibelakang tubuh sungmin. Membukanya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

#$%^&*&#$una

(karena suna ga tau berapa lama waktu dari singapura ke korea kalo naek pesawat and suna males nyari di mbah google jadi qt anggap 2 jam ja ya..hehe^^)

02.15 a.m waktu korea

seorang namja berlarian di bandara inceon yang cukup sepi saat itu. Walau begitu beberapa orang yang ada disana menatap heran kearah namja itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang cho kyuhyun anggota boyband SUPER JUNIOR sedang berlarian dibandara dini hari seperti ini tanpapengawal dan penyamaran sama sekali. Begitulah kira-kira arti tatapan orang-orang yang ada disana. Tapi kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia lebih peduli pada keadaan sahabatnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun langsung menyetop taksi pertama yang melintas dihadapannya. Selama perjalanan kyuhyun terus mencoba menghubungi changmin sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Akhirnya taksi pun memasuki tempat parkir apartemen mereka. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa lembar uang untuk ongkos taksi dan langsung berlari menuju tempat sahabatnya itu.

"yunho hyung buka pintunya cepat" teriak kyuhyun sambil mengedor-gedor pintu tidak sabar.

"kyuhyun-ah bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa kau sendirian?"

"aku mencoba mennghubunginya tapi dia tak mengangkat teleponku. Karena itu aku kembali kesini dengar penerbangan pertama dan meninggalkan hyungdeulku di singapura" ucap kyuhyun langsung memasuki dorm DBSK itu. Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun merasakan sakit didadanya, sehingga kyuhyun harus menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding agar tidak terjatuh.

' Damn!' maki kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali terlihat normal, bagaimana pun jugakyuhyun tidak ingin yunho jadi berbalik menghawatirkannya.

"kyuhyun-ah gwenchana? Kau terlihat pucat?"

"yunho hyung kita harus cepat membuka pintu ini. Begitu aku bilang dobrak hyung harus cepat mendobraknya. Aku tahu cara membuka pintu ini dari luar" ucap kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yunho.

"ne kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun pun melakukan sesuatu pada pintunkamar changmin. Sementara yunho hanya menatap bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun.

"sekarang dobrak hyung" ucap kyuhyun sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

BRAAK!BRAAAK!

"ukh..ter..nyata masih ku..rang. hah..hah...an..dai ad..a hyu..ng deul yang la..in..hah...mungkin bisa" ucap kyuhyun sambil terduduk kepayahan menahan sakit disamping pintu kamar changmin.

"kyu gwenchana..?" tanya yunho. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

BRAAAK!

Pintu dorm DBSK terbuka secara paksa memperlihatkan seorang namja tegap dengan potongan rambut seperti tentara. Namja itu langsung menghampiri dua namja yang ada diruangan itu.

"kangin hyung..." ucap yunho tak percaya.

"ne yunho-ah"ucap namja bernama kangin itu sambil membungkuk dihadapan kyuhyun. "kyu kau bisa bertahankan?"

"ne...ap...pa.." jawab kyuhyun lemah

"hyung bantu aku mendobrak pintu ini" ucap yunho. Kangin mengangguk.

BRAAK!BRAAAK!BRAAAAK!

"CHANGMINNIE..."teriak yunho begitu melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu kesakitan diranjangnya. Kedua namja itu pun langsung menghampirinya.

"changminnie-ah gwenchana?"

"ukh..sa..kit appa.." jawab changmin lemah

"cepat bawa dia yunho-ah" perintah kangin

"BRUUK!

Yunho dan kangin sontak melihat kearah pintu kamar. Kyuhyun sudah jatuh didepan pinyu kamar changmin sambil meremas dadanya. Kangin langsung berlari menghampiri kyuhyun.

"kyu bertahanlah. Kita kerumah sakit sekarang" kangin menggendong kyuhyun ketempat parkir diikuti oleh yunho yang juga menggendong changmin.

*at hospital*

_changmin POV_

'emm...' ku buka mataku perlahan. Bau obat. Aku pasti ada di rumah sakit. Ku coba untuk bangun, namun rasa sakit dilambungku masih terasa.

"yunppa..." panggilku pelan begitu kusadari yunho hyung tertidur sambil mengenggam tanganku. Ku edarkan mataku kepenjuru kamar. Kulihat teukie hyung dan kangin hyung yang sedang tertidur sambil duduk di sofa dengan henry-ah diantara mereka yang masih menggunakan piyama. Bagaimana bisa teukie hyung dan henry-ah ada disini. Bukankah seharusnya mereka ada di singapura dan cina. Kembali ku alihkan pandanganku dari mereka bertiga ke ranjang lain yang ada disamping kananku. Kulihat sungmin hyung tertidur dengan posisi yang sama dengan yunho hyung sambil mengenggam tangan seseorang. Tunggu bukankah itu..

"kyunnie.." ucapku begitu kulihat sosok sahabatku itu sedang terbaring lemas dengan masker oksigeb yang membantu pernapasannya.

"AAWW...DAMN!" rasa skit dilambungku sangat terasa saat aku berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang.

"min..changminnie..syukurlah kau sudah yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak" ucap yunho hyung sambil menahanku untuk turun dari ranjang. Sial aku tak punya tenaga untuk berontak.

"lepaskan aku appa. Aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan kyuhyun" ucapku pada yunho hyung. Mendengar suaraku yang cukup keras ini sungmin hyung, teukie hyung, kangin hyung, dan henry-ah terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menghampiriku.

BRAAK!

Ku dengar pintu kamar rawatku terbuka. Sepuluh orang namja berebut masuk kedalam kamar yang sebenarnya luas ini. Tapi jika mereka semua masuk kamar ini terlihat kecil. Kini mereka semua ke empat belas hyungdeulku dan satu dongaengku berdiri dihadapanku. Huuft.. andai aku juga punya hyungdeul seperti mereka. Sudahlah shim changmin berhanti memikirkan itu. Sekarang lebih baik kau tanyakan tentang kyuhyun.

"hyungdeul bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada kyunnie?"

"kau tahu changminnie-ah. Setelah kau menghubunginya malam itu. Kyunnie mencoba menghubungi jaejoong-ah, tapi hasilnya sama seperti yang yunho-ah alami. Akhirnya kyunnie mencoba kembali menghubungimu. karena kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya, ia pun memaksakan diri ke korea saat itu juga meninggalkan kami. Kami meminta kangin-ah untuk menyusulnya di dorm terlebih dahulu karena kami semua harus meminta izin menejer hyung. Dan kejadian selanjutnya seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Penyakitnya kambuh lagi" jelas teukie hyung.

"kyunnie...mianhae...jeongmal mianhae...aku selalu merepotkanmu...hiks.." aku tak peduli kalau saat ini aku terlihat lemah di hadapan mereka. Aku hanya ingin menangis saat ini.

_end changmin POV_

Changmin terus menangis sambil mengucapkan kata-kata maaf untuk kyuhyun. Melihat dongsaengnya itu yunho hanya bisa memeluknya. Member super junior yang ada disana hanya bisa tersenyum haru dan tidak sedikit yang juga ikut menangis.

"berhanti menangis namja pabbo. Kau ingin melihatku mati lebih cepat gara-gara airmatamu dan hyungdeulku itu membanjiri kamar inioeh?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih kesusahan untuk bernafas walau sudah menggunakan makser oksigen. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap kaget. Changmin langsung menggeleng dan menghapus airmatanya.

"bagus. Teukie umma bisa bantu aku melepas ini? Ini sangat merepotkan?" pinta kyuhyunmenunjuk masker oksigennya.

"ani..ani..ani.. teukie hyung kau tidak bisa melepasnya. Lihatlah si pabbo itu bahkan tak lebih baik di bandingkan keluarga hae hyung (re:ikan) ketika bernafas di darat" ucap changmin

"aish.. kau benar-benar pabbo min. Apa tiga hari dikamar itu membuat Iqmu turun derastis oeh? Aku hanya minta teukie umma untuk melepas ini dan menggantinta dengan yang lebih simpel" kyuhyun menunjuk selang bantu pernafasan yang ia maksud. Sementara changmin hanya ber'oh ria.

"umma bisakah kau melakukan apa yang aku minta pada appa sekarang?" bisik kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengangguk dan menggiring semua dongsaengnya keluar. Lima belas menit kemudian kangin dan yunho masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa sebuah alat proyektor dan mellai merangkainya bersama dengan laptop. Setelah itu leeteuk, sungmin, ryeowook, dan kibum masuk dan langsung menutup semua gorden yang ada dikamar itu sehingga membuat keadaan kamar itu menjadi sedikit lebih gelap.

Lampu dari proyektor itu mulai menyala memenuhi seluruh ruangan kamar itu, terlihat ke lima belas namja itu dari proyektor yang sedang mereka putar. Mereka semua mulai berakapela..

_Aku tahu kau terluka, aku tahu kau bersedih_

_Kenyataan didepan memang menyakitkan_

_Membuatmu berfikirbahwa kebahagiaan berakhir disini_

_Tapi tegarlah. Karena aku ada disampingmu_

_ Saat kau bersedih datanglah kepadaku_

_ Akan ku buat kau melupakan kesedihanmu_

_ Saat kau terluka datanglah kepadaku_

_ Agar aku bisa mengobati luka dihatimu_

_Aku tahu_

_Kehilangan orang yang kau sayang memang menyakitkan_

_Karena itu, aku akan ada disampingmu_

_Menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini_

_Saat kau bersedih datanglah kepadaku_

_ Akan ku buat kau melupakan kesedihanmu_

_ Saat kau terluka datanglah kepadaku_

_ Agar aku bisa mengobati luka dihatimu_

_Hapuslah airmatamu, jangan menangis lagi_

_Airmatamu terlalu berharga untuk hal in_

_Berjanjilah padaku untuk terus tersenyum_

_Walau apa pun yang kau hadapi_

_Aku pasti ada untukmu aku berjanji_

_Saat kau bersedih datanglah kepadaku_

_ Akan ku buat kau melupakan kesedihanmu_

_ Saat kau terluka datanglah kepadaku_

_ Agar aku bisa mengobati luka dihatimu_

_Karena kau dan aku adalah keluarga._

"SANGEILCHUKA HAMNIDA SHIM CHANGMIN" teriak ke lima belas namja itu sebelum mengakhiri videonya.

Suasana kamar kembali menjadi terang setelah mereka membuka kembali gorden yang tadi sempat ditutup. Yunho muncul dari arah pintu sambil membawa sebuah kue tart dengan hiasan lilin angka 24 dan berjalan kearah changmin. Sementara changmin terus merundukan kepalanya.

"wae changminnie-ah kau tidak senang?" tanya yunho

"untuk apa kalian semua memberikan kejutan ini padaku. Seharusnya kalian tak usah melakukan hal percuma dan tidak berguna seperti ini pada oarang yang juga tidak berguna sepertiku." Ucap changmin

BUURG!

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam melihat kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat itu. Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya, mencabut infus dan selang pernafasannya secara paksa dan langsung melayangkan bogem mentah kearah changmin

"KAU MEMANG NAMJA PABBO DAN JUGA TIDAK BERGUNA SHIM CHANGMIN." Ucap kyuhyun sambil berteriak

"KALAU KAU TAHU. KENAPA KAU DAN SEMUA HYUNGDEULMU HARUS MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA." Balas changmin dengan berteriak juga.

"ITU KARENA KAU NAMJA PABBO YANG TIDAK MENYADARI BAHWA SELAIN KETIGA HYUNG TIDAK BERGUNAMU YANG BAHKAN SUDAH MELUPAKANMU DAN YUNHO HYUNG MASIH ADA ORANG-ORANG YANG MENYAYANGIMU DAN MENGANGGAOMU SEBAGAI KELUARGA MEREKA. KAU JUGA NAMJA TIDAK BERGUNA YANG SELALU MENYALAHKAN DIRINYA SENDIRI. DAN YANG TERPENTING KAMI SEMUA MENGHAWATIKANMU. KAMI TIDAK INGIN KAU BERSEDIH KARENA KAU DAN JUGA YUNHO HYUNG TETAPLAH KELUARGA KAMI. KAU MENGERTI HAH" jelas kyuhyun masih dengan berteriak (heran dah oppadeul hobinya teriak2 kya di utan ja **). Ryeowook, eunhyuk, dan henry sudah menangis sesegukan.

"ne..changminnie-ah kami semua da disini karena kami menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau terlarut dalam kesedihan seperti ini" ucap leeteu sambil memeluk changmin.

"kau juga harus tau changminnie-ah kalau aku, zhoumi, dan juga henry-ah langsung terbang dari cina begitu mendengar kabar tentangmu dan kyunnie masuk rumah sakit, dan semua kejadian yang menimpamu dan yunho-ah dari teukie hyung" ucap hangeng

"bahkan kami masih memakai piyama kami kemari. Apa itu namanya kalau bukan kami menyayangimu" tambah zhoumi yang sedang menenangkan henry.

"sekarang kau sadar hah. Namja pabbo?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne,,gomawo..jeongmal gomawo.."ucap changmin sambil terisak.

"hapuslah airmatamu. Tersenyumlah.."ucap leeteuk.

"ne,,teukie hyung.."

"sekarang titip lilinnya dan buat permohonan" ucap yunho yang masih memegang kue tart ditangannya.

BUUSH!

' terimakasih ya tuhan..walau aku sakit harus menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi aku bersyukur setidaknya masih ada orang-orang yang menyayangiku dengan tulus. Ya tuhan aku harap kali ini kau mengabulkan permohonanku. Semoga aku dan mereka semua orang-orang yang menyayangiku selalu bersama,berikan kebahagiaan pada mereka seperi mereka memberiku kebahagiaan saat ini. Dan untuk ketiga hyungku aku juga ingin mereka bahagia. Aku tidak ingin membenci mereka karena mereka bertiga juga pernah memberiku kebahagiaan. Semoga suatu saat nanti mereka bertiga bisa kembali padaku dan yunho hyung.' Changmin menyelesaikan do'anya.

END

_ekstra_

"apa yang kau minta changminnie-ah?" tanya yunho

Changmin menatap kyuhyun dan keduanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"aku tadi berharap semoga yunho hyung mau membelikanku PSP,PS3,dan kaset-kaset game terbaru dan kuharap appa mengabulkannya. Oya, dan aku harap appa juga membelikannya masing-masing dua untukku dan kyunnie. Dan itu semua harus ada sore ini" pinta changmin lembuuut.

"AIGOOO!"teriak yunho frustasi.

#!$%%$^&

Kyaaa...ceritanya jelek, ide bais, kata2 tak terselamatkan, mian minna-san...

Tapi diharap untuk meninggalkan serpihan2 tentang minna-san, jadi mohon reviewnya^^


End file.
